1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, an apparatus, a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium storing a program, and a terminal apparatus that generate a flight route of a drone.
2. Description of the Related Art
During these years, small drones that autonomously fly predetermined flight routes have been developed. Such a drone includes propellers and can freely fly through the air by controlling speeds of the propellers. The drone autonomously flies a predetermined flight route.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-152834, for example, a remote control apparatus includes running instruction means that makes a movement instruction by superimposing a turning position at which an unmanned vehicle is to be turned and an operation icon associated with a movement direction at the turning position at a specified position in an image displayed on a display unit. The unmanned vehicle includes route planning means that plans a movement route for autonomous movement on the basis of the turning position and the movement direction at the turning position specified by the running instruction means, speed planning means that plans traveling speeds of the unmanned vehicle according to the movement route, and autonomous movement means that moves the unmanned vehicle in accordance with the planned movement route and traveling speeds.
Since a drone can freely fly through the air, regulations on the flight of various drones are being examined. For example, a regulation is being examined that allows a drone to fly only within an area in which an operator or a visual observer (VO), who visually observes the drone along with the operator, can visually observe the drone.